In typical front end constructions for automotive vehicles, reaction forces in a frontal impact will peak early and then fall off sharply as further impact forces are absorbed. What is needed is an automotive front end construction which will avoid the peak and sharp fall off in energy absorption and instead provide a smooth, continuous and progressive reaction force to front end deformation.